Counting Stars
by Eclat de Noisette
Summary: Recueil de pairing avec les personnalités de SLG (je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire plus court comme résumé xD).
1. Insomnie

**Salutations !**

Je me lance dans ma première fanfiction sur Salut les Geeks. Enfin c'est plutôt un recueil de pairing avec les personnalités de SLG. J'appréhende, c'est horrible. x) Surtout que ce premier chapitre est totalement guimauve... Donc si vous êtes allergique à tout ce qui est kawaii, évitez de lire ma fanfic si vous ne voulez pas vomir des arcs-en-ciel... x3

Pour ceux qui l'on remarqué, Counting Stars est effectivement le titre d'une chanson que de OneRépublic que j'aime beaucoup mais elle n'a aucun rapport avec la fanfic, je trouvais juste que ça allait bien avec ce chapitre (vous le verrez en lisant de toute façon).

_Pitit disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et je n'ai aucun but commercial en la publiant._

**Bonne lecture**, on se retrouve en bas de la page ;D

* * *

Insomnie

Maître Panda soupira en se redressant sur son lit. Comme depuis quelques nuits, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et il ignorait les causes de ces insomnies. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à assumer les sentiments qu'il portait à l'un des habitants de cet appartement ? Tous les sourires timides qu'ils échangeaient, la gêne qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se retrouvait trop proche de son corps, la crainte qu'il avait envers ses propres émotions... A moins que ce ne soit à cause de cette chambre trop étroite ?

Il commençait à s'y sentir vraiment oppressé. Et pour cause, voyant que l'Instant Panda avait beaucoup de succès, Mathieu avait acheté du meilleur matériel pour que la personnalité en kigurumi puisse continuer à satisfaire l'attente des fans de SLG. Bien sûr cela lui avait fait très plaisir, mais comme le nouveau matériel était plus complet et d'une qualité supérieure, il prenait aussi plus de place, occupant une bonne partie de la cambre de notre ursidé préféré. Et pour ne rien arranger, la Fille avait encore fait du shopping - au plus grand malheur des économies du petit Youtuber - et comme son armoire été déjà pleine à craquer de vêtements colorés et girly, elle s'était permise de stocker ses achats dans la chambre du Panda, le temps de faire du tri dans ses placards. Du coup, le chanteur commençait à devenir claustrophobe en restant dans le peu d'espace qui était inoccupé. Il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage.

Maître Panda sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il eut la sensation que les murs autour de lui se rapprochaient. Sans plus attendre, il bondit hors de son lit et se précipita hors de la pièce. Il referma la porte d'arrière lui avec empressement et soulagement.  
Sachant que sa quête vers les bras de Morphée serait à présent vaine, l'animal sortit de l'appartement en se disant que prendre un peu l'air lui ferait du bien.  
Il grimpa tout en haut de l'immeuble et arriva sur la terrasse du toit, essoufflé. Il ferma les yeux et profita de l'air frai de la nuit, bien qu'il frissonnait légèrement sous son kigurumi.

Un petit grincement derrière lui le fit sursauter et il rouvrit les yeux. En se retournant il aperçut grâce à la vielle ampoule qui éclairait la porte de sortie la silhouette du Prof. Il se trouvait là lui aussi, concentré à observer les étoiles dans son petit télescope malgré l'heure tardive. Maître Panda sourit, c'était tout lui ça. Son homologue en blouse blanche ne perdait jamais une occasion pour approfondir ses connaissances scientifiques.  
Il s'approcha et lui demanda :

« Tu n'es pas fatigué, Prof ? »

Un peu surpris par la présence de l'ursidé, le scientifique releva la tête, dévoilant un air étonné, qui ne tarda pas à laisser place à un petit sourire.

« Non. Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais que le ciel soit aussi dégagé pour pouvoir étudier les astres » répondit-il de sa voix nasillarde.

Maître Panda leva la tête en direction du ciel étoilé. Il était vrai que la voûte céleste était particulièrement belle et lumineuse cette nuit. Il la contempla longuement, songeur, pendant que l'homme en blouse blanche reprenait ses recherches dans le télescope, s'arrêtant parfois pour prendre des notes dans un petit calepin.  
Au bout d'un moment, le Professeur bailla à s'en dérocher les mâchoires et du mettre fin à son observation pourtant plus que captivante. Il regroupa ses affaires et s'apprêta à descendre, lorsque le Panda lui demanda :

« Prof, combien d'étoiles y'a-t-il dans le ciel ? »

Malgré sa fatigue, l'homme de science réfléchit quelques secondes à la réponse qu'il pourrait donner à son ami, ne ratant jamais une occasion de partager sa science infuse.

« Et bien c'est une très bonne question, commença-t-il en levant ses index. Bien évidemment, comme l'univers est infini, il est impossible de compter les étoiles qu'il abrite. Mais nous pouvons tout de même compter combien d'étoile nous voyons depuis le ciel. Selon les conditions d'observation, le nombre d'étoiles visibles à l'œil nu varie fortement et peut atteindre plusieurs milliers dans les cas les plus favorables.  
\- Je vois... Tu veux bien m'aider ? » questionna l'ursidé.

Voyant que le Prof fonçait les sourcils à cause de l'incompréhension, il ajouta :

« M'aider à compter les étoiles. »

La personnalité au nœud papillon hésita. Pourquoi Maître Panda tenait tant à savoir combien d'étoiles nimbaient les cieux ? Le résultat de cette expérience extrêmement longue et certainement impossible à réaliser ne lui apporterait pas grand-chose... On dirait plus qu'il cherchait à retenir le Prof ici, pour qu'il reste avec lui. Non…Vraiment ?

« Ça risque d'être interminable et il est déjà tard. Tu ne préfères pas attendre demain soir ?, répondit finalement le scientifique.  
\- Mais tu as toi-même dis que cette nuit était parfaite pour observer le ciel !, répliqua le chanteur. Et puis de toute façon je n'arrive pas à dormir... S'il te plait, reste... »

Maître Panda baissa la tête et regarda ses pattes, essayant de cacher ses joues devenues légèrement rouges mais le Prof le remarqua et sourit tendrement. Bien sûr qu'il allait rester, le Panda était tellement mignon comme cela et puis pour lui il savait qu'il serait capable de tout, même de lutter contre le sommeil juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il tendit sa main vers l'ursidé, qui le regarda, le visage illuminé et ses yeux azurs reflétant la nébuleuse argentée. Il attrapa sa main et la serra avec force, comme s'il craignait que l'homme à la blouse immaculée ne change d'avis.

« Merci » souffla la personnalité, presque gênée.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le sol froid et se regardèrent. Le Prof hésitait à demander au Panda pourquoi il tenait temps à ce qu'il reste avec lui, déjà parce que ce n'était pas dans son habitude de poser des questions et également parce qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment unique. Avec toutes les autres personnalités qui vivaient avec eux, les deux amis avaient rarement l'occasion de se retrouver au calme, seuls, avec pour simple compagnie le doux silence de la nuit.  
Profitant de l'indécision de son collègue, Maître Panda attrapa son autre main et entremêla leurs doigts avec tendresse et amusement. Pris au dépourvu, le Prof le laissa faire, se contentant seulement de virer au rouge pivoine. Et il ne protesta pas non plus lorsque l'autre se rapprocha lentement de lui, pour sceller ses lèvres, devenue si attirantes depuis quelques temps, aux siennes. Le chanteur l'embrassa avec une douceur infinie, et l'homme en blouse blanche ne tarda pas à lui rendre son baiser, une fois l'état d'ébahissement passé. L'échange fut chaste et agréable. Lorsque les deux protagonistes rompirent le baiser, ils eurent l'impression que des milliers de papillons voletaient dans leur ventre, emportant avec eux toutes leurs craintes et leurs doutes sur ceux qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Le Panda sourit et se coucha contre le sol, emportant avec lui le scientifique qui cala sa tête sur son torse. Plus aucun malaise n'existait entre eux, plus aucun mot n'était nécessaire pour comprendre ce que pensait l'autre.

Le Prof ferma les yeux, bercé par le mouvement ascendant-descendant dû à la respiration de son amant, et malgré tous ses efforts, il succomba rapidement au sommeil. Mais Maître Panda ne lui en voulu pas et à défaut de compter les moutons, compta les étoiles.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes (si vous en voyez prévenez moi, ça m'aiderait beaucoup) et que c'était agréable à lire, j'ai essayé d'aéré le texte.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, tant que vous restez polis j'accepte toutes les critiques, et n'oubliez pas de me proposer des pairings, je ferrais certainement ceux qui reviendrons le plus.

**A la prochaine les chatons pailletés !**


	2. Gribouillages

**Salutations les chats peint de Noël !**

Enfin les vacances, je vais avoir le temps de me remettre à écrire. ^^ Merci pour vos gentilles reviews (anonymes ou non), elles m'ont donné envie de sautiller partout tellement j'étais heureuse (si, si, je vous assure). Merci aussi à ceux qui follow la fanfic et à MissSlendy pour m'avoir proposé le pairing qui va suivre.

_Mais avant, disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et je n'ai aucun put commercial en la publiant._

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à me suggérer un pairing, **bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Gribouillages

Le Patron rentra comme à son habitude en refermant brutalement la porte d'entrée derrière lui, faisant trembler les murs et déchirant l'air d'un son désagréablement retentissant, signe du retour de sa présence dans la demeure des Sommet. Il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, chargé d'un carton rempli de nouveaux "jouets" toujours plus intéressant les uns que les autres. L'homme en noir les rangea précautionneusement dans son armoire, où étaient déjà entreposés d'autres objets du même genre.

Puis, il alluma une cigarette et se laissa tomber son lit. Il tira une bouffé du bâton de nicotine. Que faire à présent ? Il devait malheureusement attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour se rendre dans des endroits peu fréquentable et pour pouvoir utiliser ses nouveaux "joujoux"...

Et s'il allait embêter les autres personnalités ? Le pervers sourit à cette idée. C'était une distraction -pas la seule bien sûr mais une-, il fallait l'avouer, qui l'amusait particulièrement.

Ayant terminé sa cigarette, le criminel quitta sa chambre et commençait à se diriger vers le salon où se trouvaient le Hippie et le Panda lorsqu'il entendit un petit bruit répétitif venir de la chambre du Geek.

Désireux d'effrayer sa victime favorite, le Patron ouvrit délicatement la porte déjà entrouverte pour ne pas la faire grincer, un rictus caractéristique étirant ses lèvres. Le gamer, de dos et plongé dans son activité, ne s'aperçut de la venue du prédateur. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs plutôt surpris de voir le petit penché au-dessus de son bureau, et non pas en train de jouer à l'un de ses nombreux jeux vidéo. Curieux, il se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule du garçon au T-shirt Captain America et pu voir qu'il était en train de dessiner. D'un geste vif et rapide, il attrapa le grand carnet aux pages blanches qui servait de support au Geek, ce qui lui valut un petit cri mêlant protestation et surprise de la part de ce dernier.

« Patron, rend moi ça ! » geignit la personnalité à la casquette, un air mécontent peu crédible sur le visage.

Le criminel l'ignora et regarda les pages du carnet. Elles étaient remplies de dessins colorés au style très enfantin qui représentaient plusieurs personnalités de Salut les Geek.

« Tu te lances dans le fan art, gamin ? » s'étonna l'homme aux lunettes de soleils.

L'interpellé hocha légèrement la tête, toujours contrarié.

« Tu sais qu'il faut au moins savoir un minimum dessiné pour faire ça ?, ricana le Patron. Laisse tomber, tu coloris comme un mioche de deux ans. »

Le Geek fronça les sourcils et serra les points, essayant d'ignorer la remarque volontairement blessante de la sombre personnalité mais ses yeux bleus commençaient déjà à s'humidifier contre sa volonté.

« Rend moi ça !, répéta-t-il en se levant et en brandissant des mains couvertes de crayon de couleur vers le carnet.

\- Pas question, gamin ! » s'exclama la personnalité perverse en reculant.

Il réussit sans aucun mal à repousser l'adolescent et s'enfuit dans sa propre chambre, le laissant en pleurs.

Pourquoi le gamin tenait tant à ce carnet ? Il n'avait pas eu vraiment tort en disant au Geek que ses dessins ressemblaient à ceux d'un gosse, ils n'étaient franchement pas très beaux...

Entamant une nouvelle cigarette, le Patron se mit à feuilleter le carnet. Il remarqua rapidement que chaque gribouillage représentait le Geek en compagnie d'une autre personnalité de SLG. Il y en avait un où il chantait avec Maître Panda, un autre le représentant en train de jouer à My Little Pony avec la Fille, un où il déjeunait avec Mathieu, un autre de lui aidant le Prof pour une expérience et encore plusieurs où il riait d'une phrase totalement absurde et à côté de la plaque du Hippie. Il y en avait même où il se trouvait avec l'Homme à la Cravate, le Démon ou le Moine. Toutes les personnalités y était passé. Toutes, sauf lui.

L'homme aux vêtements sombres était plutôt surpris, voir même agacé. Il était quelqu'un qui marquait facilement les esprits et dont on se souvenait sans grandes difficultés -généralement par de mauvais souvenirs d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas qu'un simple personnage créé par un homme atteint d'un trouble mental, il était bien plus, il avait une grande réputation ; il était le Patron ! Personne ne pouvait l'ignorer et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer.

Plutôt énervé, il retourna dans la chambre du Geek, exigeant des explications.

« Pourquoi je n'apparais dans aucun de tes gribouillages, gamin ? »

Le nerd, qui avait calmé ses sanglots depuis le départ du criminel ne répondit pas et se contenta d'aller se rasseoir sur sa chaise de bureau et de fixer le sol, vouant tout à coup un certain intérêt au parquet brun qui le recouvrait.

« Réponds ! » ordonna le Patron de sa voix rauque, jetant violemment le carnet sur le petit qui gémit légèrement de douleur.

Le Geek releva lentement la tête vers lui, dévoilant un regard triste et qui recommençait à s'embrumer de larme, le rendant adorable.

« Tu es méchant avec moi..., expliqua-t-il.

\- Et alors ?, demanda le mafieux qui ne comprenait pas. Les autres aussi se moquent de toi et te traitent de sale gosse.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil, eux ils sont gentils le reste du temps ! Toi tu es tout le temps méchant..., pleurnicha ledit sale gosse. On a aucun souvenir joyeux ensemble... »

À la suite des paroles du Geek, le Patron le dévisagea quelques instants. Le petit avait raison, tous les moments où ils étaient ensembles, le criminel les passaient à l'effrayer ou l'embêter et à pleurer ou à bouder. Au final, l'un s'amusait tandis que l'autre était malheureux. Chaque fois le même scénario.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'au fond, le Patron appréciait le Geek, bien qu'il ne l'avoue jamais. Il était comme les autres, à force de le maltraiter il avait fini par s'y attacher. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, que sa nature. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher rendre triste ce petit être innocent et attendrissant.

Et il ne le réalisait que maintenant, à cause de quelques gribouillages inutiles...

Le pervers réprima un soupir agacé. Le gamin voulait un souvenir agréable ? Et bien il allait l'avoir.

Muni de son éternel sourire carnassier, il s'avança vers le Geek et le força à se relever en le soulevant par le col de son t-shirt Captain America. Le petit, pétrifié par la peur, n'osait pas bouger. Le Patron le tira alors vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Geek, surpris, émit un petit cri étouffé et rougit fortement avant de tenter de se dégager de cette emprise mais le criminel le tenait toujours fermement tout en commençant à mouvoir ses lèvres contre les siennes. La personnalité à la casquette, complètement perdue, se laissa emporter par l'ardeur de l'autre et prit timidement part au baiser. Mais cela ne suffisait visiblement pas car le Patron commença à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure avant de forcer le passage avec sa langue pour rejoindre sa semblable. Un ballet buccal désordonné s'en suivit. Le Geek n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un auparavant et était totalement dépassé par ce qui était en train de se passer et le Patron, bien qu'il ne le faisait pas volontairement, restait assez brutal dans son geste. Et pourtant, cela était agréable. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Oui, ça restait étrange et bizarre, mais c'était aussi étonnamment bon et le Geek, sentant une douce chaleur se diffuser dans tout son organisme, ne peut que savourer cet instant.

Instant qui lui sembla trop court car il se sentit déçu lorsque le Patron rompit le baiser et le laissa retomber sur sa chaise, essoufflé mais heureux, pour une fois... Puis le Patron se retourna, avançant jusqu'à la sortie et lança, avant de disparaître derrière la porte :

« Maintenant que t'as eu ton souvenir, gribouille et fait pas chier, gamin. »


	3. Confident

**Salutations mes hiboux !**

Je devrais normalement être en train de dormir paisiblement, tout comme mon chat (qui est d'ailleurs en train de m'écraser. Comme quoi mon lit n'est apparement pas assez grand pour nous deux, faut qu'elle s'allonge sur moi et pas à côté...), mais avant j'ai décidé de poster ce petit OS.

Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il vaut, je viens tout juste de l'écrire, j'en ai eu soudainement l'idée vers 2h10 du matin alors, au lieu de le garder en tête et d'attendre le lendemain pour l'écrire, comme habituellement, je l'ai écrite tout de suite. Du coup il y a certainement des fautes, il est court, ce n'est pas très recherché et c'est niai, je l'avoue mais bon il est quand même 3h30...

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de cet fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet_.

**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'y répondrais après avoir imité mon chat ;)**

* * *

Confident

La Fille s'avança vers le Hippie qui lui faisait signe s'approcher et s'assit à côté de lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

« Tu as l'air triste, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives grosse ? » demanda le drogué, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

La Fille soupira et redressa la tête avec regret, cherchant à apercevoir les yeux azurs de l'autre personnalité derrière les lunettes de soleils roses de celui-ci. C'était la seule chose qui la gênait lorsqu'elle se confiait à lui. Pourtant la blonde savait qu'elle pourrait tout lui raconter, quelque soit son problème, quoi qu'elle ait pu faire, que ce soit important ou non ; elle savait qu'elle pourrait tout lui dire sans aucune crainte. L'autre ne jugera pas, ne coupera pas la parole, sera à l'écoute. Il chercherait juste à l'aider à résoudre ou oublier ses soucis. Et pourtant, à cause de la simple absence de regard, elle se sentait toujours gênée.

La Fille se confiait toujours à lui et le Hippie ne s'y opposait jamais. Elle appréciait cette une oreille attentive à ses côtés et la confiance sans faille qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais malgré tout, ne pouvant lui parler yeux dans les yeux, elle ne cessait de se sentir légèrement gênée.

Et pour ce qu'elle voulait lui dire aujourd'hui, elle refusait, ou plutôt ne pouvait ressentir cette gêne, ou sinon elle serait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Alors, délicatement, la jeune femme leva ses mains vers le visage du Hippie, attrapant le manche de ses lunettes tintées avant de les faire lentement glisser du nez et des lunettes de son ami, effleurant quelques mèches de cheveux châtains au passage.

Puis elle encra directement son regard bleu dans celui, identique, de son vis-à-vis qui ne brocha pas, la fixant à son tour.

La fille se confia alors à lui avec une honnêteté et une voix assurée :

« Il m'arrive que je t'aime. »

La blonde se pencha vers lui, afin de poser ses lèvres sur celles, légèrement plus fines, du drogué. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de demander si ses sentiments étaient réciproque, elle l'avait compris à l'instant où les iris du Hippie s'étaient mis à pétiller de joie.

Leur baiser dura quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles ils heurtent l'impression de planer dans les airs, au dessus du monde. C'était incroyable et le Hippie savait qu'aucune drogue ne pourrait jamais égaler l'état de bien être et de joie dans laquelle il se trouvait à cet instant.

Lorsque le baiser pris fin, ils souriaient tout les deux et savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas réussi à détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre, quand bien même ils l'auraient voulu de toutes leurs forces.


	4. Tisane

**Salutations les papillons de nuit !**

Voilà un nouveau OS, tout mignon et emplit de guimauve (on abandonne pas les vielles habitudes ! xD).

Même si ce couple n'est pas mon préféré, j'avais hâte de vous poster cet OS car j'en suis plutôt contente, je pense qu'il est un peu mieux que les autres (–** Que de modestie en toi. **– _Mais elle n'a pas tord, la présentation est meilleure_ !), donc j'espère que ça vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en commentaire et à me proposer un pairing.

_Disclaimer express : Les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet._

**Bonne lecture,** on se retrouve à la fin ;D

* * *

Tisane

Assis à la table de la cuisine, Maître Panda saisit la théière et versa le liquide chaud et parfumé dans un mug aux motifs de bambou. Ébréché et délavé, le chanteur le possédait depuis longtemps et s'en était servis de nombreuse fois. Pourtant il n'avait jamais souhaité le changer. Question de valeur sentimentale, s'en doute. La personnalité l'avait reçu le jour du premier anniversaire de sa création et n'avait aucune envie de remplacer ce cadeau par une autre tasse, aussi belle et neuve serait-elle.

Maître Panda souffla doucement sur son breuvage tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. 23 heure. L'heure idéale pour se détendre avec une tisane verveine-tilleul-bambou après une journée passée dans la maison des Sommet. Les autres vaquant à leurs occupations chacun dans leur chambres respectives, l'homme en kigurumi pouvait tranquillement profiter de son infusion, sans se soucier d'être déranger par une autres des personnalités ou par son créateur.

Enfin ça, c'était sans compter sur le Geek qui entra dans la cuisine en geignant, des larmes luisantes prêtes à couler le long de ses joues au coin des yeux, juste au moment où l'ursidé portait le mug à ses lèvres afin de boire une gorgée du liquide aux arômes aigres et fruités.

« Que ce passe-t-il mon garçon ?, s'enquit sincèrement le Panda en reposant son mug, bien qui fut légèrement agacé que quelqu'un vienne le perturber à ce moment précis.

– Le Patron veut encore me faire des choses bizarres, gémit la victime de la famille. Je l'ai dit à Mathieu mais il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ces histoires et m'a ordonné de le laisser travailler en m'insultant.

– Le Patron t'a encore embêté !, s'exclama Maître Panda en se levant, exaspéré par l'attitude du criminel qui semblait chercher à traumatiser le petit avec ses allusions perverses. Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je vais lui dire d'arrêter !

– Merci mais... Et pour Mathieu ?, demanda le Geek.

– Comment-ça et pour Mathieu ?, répéta le chanteur sans comprendre.

– Bah il m'a encore traité de sale gosse sans défense. Il dit que je fais exprès la victime car c'est la seule chose que je sais faire, car je suis inutile, expliqua le Geek en commençant à pleurer. C'était méchant. Je crois qu'il me déteste vraiment... »

Maître Panda était plutôt choqué. Son créateur avait vraiment du être dur avec le Geek vu la tristesse que l'on entendait dans sa voix. Même si la personnalité à la casquette était susceptible et pleurait généralement pour un rien, cette fois-ci c'était loin de la comédie exagérée et agaçante qu'elle faisait habituellement. Le Geek semblait réellement bouleversé.

« Mais non ! Tu sais bien que Mathieu ne pense pas ce qu'il dit quand il est énervé !, s'exclama Maître Panda en posant ses mains sur les épaules du Geek. Il ne te déteste pas.

– Tu... Tu... crois ?, questionna le gamer.

– Bien sûr, tu l'as juste un peu dérangé et ça l'a énervé, le rassura-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

– D'accord. »

Un petit silence s'installa, pendant lequel les deux personnalités se fixèrent, leurs yeux bleus attirés involontairement par ceux, si semblables, de l'autre. Soudainement gêné, Maître Panda lâcha les épaules du Geek qui rougissait un peu, puis déclara :

« Allez, tisane maintenant ! »

Le Geek s'installa sur une chaise autour de la petite table de la cuisine et eut un petit sourire lorsque l'homme en kigurumi poussa le mug bambou vers lui.

« Goûte et dit moi si tu aimes. »

La personnalité au t-shirt Captain America hocha la tête et pris une gorgée de la boisson.

« Berk, c'est amer, déclara-t-il en grimaçant.

– Tiens, tu peux rajouter du miel pour que ça soit plus doux, l'informa le Panda en lui donnant le pot et une cuillère.

– Chouette ! »

Le gamer rajouta six bonnes cuillère du liquide sucré à la tisane de Maître Panda. À présent ce dernier la trouverait imbuvable, alors qu'elle convenait maintenant parfaitement au palais adepte de tout ce qui est très sucré du Geek.

« C'est trop bon !, annonça celui-ci après avoir ré-goûté sa tisane.

– Je savais que ça te plairait », répondit Maître Panda en s'installant en face du Geek avant de se servir dans une nouvelle tasse en souriant.

Ils burent chacun leur tisane en silence, savourant la sensation de bien être et de chaleur qu'elle apportait lors de cette soirée glaciale. Être tranquillement au chaud avec son breuvage préféré et l'adorable Geek alors qu'il était probablement en train de tomber une grande quantité de flocons froids, collants et mouillés dehors était quelque chose de très satisfaisant et agréable pour notre ursidé national.

Peut-être même un peu trop, mais il était trop occupé à observer celui qui lui faisait fasse pendant ces quelques minutes extrêmement plaisantes pour s'en préoccuper. Le Panda avait toujours considéré le Geek comme son petit frère et l'avait toujours défendu fasse aux autres qui lui menaient souvent la vie dure. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, mais ça n'avait rien d'anormal. Ce n'était pas par qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de le contempler que c'était quelque chose d'excessif, non ?

Et même s'il y avait plus que de l'amour fraternel derrière tout ça, inutile de s'en soucier.

Le Geek lui avait certainement dû remarquer l'intérêt que lui portait l'autre personnalité car il rougissait à vue d'œil. Lorsqu'il eu fini sa tisane, il reposa le mug bambou sur la table et adressa un petit sourire timide à Maître Panda qui cru que son cœur était en train de fondre dans sa poitrine tellement le Geek lui sembla "choupinoupinet".

« Maître Panda ?, l'appela le rameur d'un ton hésitant.

– Oui Geek ?, répondit celui-ci.

– Est-ce-que... Est-ce-que je peux avoir d'autre tisane ?, demanda-t-il.

– Bien sûr, dit l'homme en kigurumi tout en le resservant.

– Merci ! »

Le visage du Geek s'illumina d'un grand sourire et cette fois le chanteur en fut certain, il fondait totalement. Peut-être que l'amour qu'il portait au Geek n'était pas si anodin finalement ? Et peut-être que le Geek ressentait la même chose pour lui mais n'osait pas le dire ? Il fallait qu'il sache.

Maître Panda détourna enfin son regard du fan de jeux vidéo et but une grande gorgée de tisane, comme si elle pouvait lui donner du courage pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

L'ursidé se leva et s'approcha du Geek.

« Pourquoi tu te lèves ?, demanda ce dernier en se tournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

– Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?, le questionna Maître Panda, ignorant sa question.

– Bien sûr, répondit la personnalité à la casquette. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Ferme juste les yeux.

– Heu... D'accord. »

Le Geek était un peu perplexe mais ferma tout de même les yeux car il avait une confiance totale envers le chanteur de l'émission.

Maître Panda prit alors appui sur le dossier de la chaise du gamer d'une main, et attrapa sa nuque de l'autre. Le Geek frémit un peu à se contact et peina à ne pas bouger, mais l'autre personnalité lui murmura :

« Garde les yeux fermés. »

Maître Panda se pencha lentement vers le visage de la personnalité au t-shirt rouge qui frémit une nouvelle fois en sentant leur souffles se mélanger.

Doucement, le Panda scella leurs lèvres ensembles et attendit craintivement une réaction de la part du Geek. Réaction qui ne tarda pas à venir, car le gamer lui rendit presque immédiatement son baiser, mouvant délicatement ses lèvres au goût sucré contre les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues, douces et agréables secondes. Le Geek avait agrippé le bras qui servait d'appui à Maître Panda qui avait alors fini par tomber à genoux. Il en profita pour l'enlacer, tout comme le Geek qui passa ses mains dans son dos et agrippa son kigurumi.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriant, et le Geek avait les joues presque aussi rouges que son t-shirt.

« Je t'aime mon petit Geek, chuchota tendrement Maître Panda.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime », répondit-il sur le même ton, de peur de briser ce moment.

Le chanteur de l'émission déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du Geek puis le lâcha en se relevant.

La personnalité à la casquette essaya de réprimer un bâillement, en vain, pendant que Maître Panda s'assaillait.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, il est tard, lui dit l'homme en kigurumi.

– Oui, tu as raison. »

Le Geek termina sa tisane d'une traite, alla embrasser un dernière fois le Panda en guise de « Bonne nuit », et partit se coucher dans sa chambre, en compagnie de ses peluches.

Maître Panda sourit, heureux, et bu une gorgée de sa tisane avant de grimacer légèrement. La boisson lui semblait maintenant bien fade après avoir goûté aux baisers si doux et sucrés de son Geek.

* * *

**Stop** ! Ne partez pas tout de suite !

Déjà, merci d'avoir lu cet OS et pardon pour les fautes.

Avant de retourner à vos occupations, je vous propose d'allez voir la chaîne Youtube de **Woor Energy : **** channel/UCzmyT60wdqFJk_iFHN2jN6w**

Elle a enregistré des Fanfictions (et notamment le premier OS de ce recueil, mais du coup vous le connaissez déjà donc allez plutôt écouter les autres enregistrements xD Ils sont très bien aussi) et fait également d'autres vidéos symphatiques. Donc voilà, allez voir sa chaîne, abonnez-vous, mettez un pouce vers le haut, commentez ses vidéos et mangez de la rhubarbe.

Sur ce, **à la prochaine**.


End file.
